


Its called genderqueer

by pansexual_carmella



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fandango eats transphobes for breakfast, Genderfluid fandango, Genderqueer tyler, M/M, Transboy Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexual_carmella/pseuds/pansexual_carmella
Summary: Fandango gets mad when people misgender Tyler.





	Its called genderqueer

It was a fairly warm Sunday, and Tyler had decided to go to the mall with Fandango. Tyler was getting stares and rude comments because of his choice of clothing. He was wearing a shoulderless black crop top, a black and white skirt with gray leggings underneath, and pink dress shoes.

 

No one said anything for a good hour, until this one guy had the nerves to come up to Tyler and say.. "You look like a girl." He said a bit disgusted. Fandango's head snapped towards the stranger and before he could say anything, Tyler was already handling it. "Oh, I do? Well that's a bit rude to say.." He says putting a hand on his hip.

 

The stranger looked Tyler up and down before looking him in the eye. "But just a question... Are you a boy, or a girl?" The stranger asks raising an eyebrow. Tyler shrugs and sighs. "Gender is such a confusing concept. But if I had to pick an answer, I'd say male. I mean.. Could you not tell?"

 

"But you have to be a girl. I mean, look at you." The stranger insists making Tyler sigh. "Fine. I'm a trans male but I like feminine clothes. They're alot more stylish." He explains. "Then you're a girl-" The stranger says before getting cut off by Fandango. 

 

"Anyway, I love my amazing beautiful boyfriend Tyler who can wear whatever the hell he wants." He states firmly wrapping an arm around Tyler. The stranger scoffs and walks off muttering something like 'damn tranny's think they're something'

 

Fandango growled and tightened his grip on Tyler. "I hate transphobes..." He says angrily. Tyler chuckles and places a hand on Fandango's chest and kissing him on the cheek. "Its okay babe. Let people say and think what they want. They dont know what trans or genderqueer means. And that's fine. I'm used to it."

 

"I guess the world isnt easy on us. A genderqueer and a genderfluid takin' on the world." He says with a slight quirk on his lips. Tyler laughs and kisses him again. "Yeah. Who needs gender anyway? Why are people so caught up in it?"

 

"Beats me Breezy. But I never really cared. Like people call me a girl or a boy and I never cared which one they called me. Sometimes I feel masculine, sometimes I feel feminine. And you. You use masculine pronouns but dress in feminine clothes. And thats fine." He says smiling and pressing kisses all over his face. 

 

Tyler smiles and wraps his arms around Fandango. "I wish people were as understanding as you are..." Tyler sighs tracing his jawline. Fandango chuckles. "So do I Breezy. But at least we have each other." He smiles.

 

"And that's all I need."

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaannnddd more trans/genderqueer Tyler. (Feat. Genderfluid Dango!) Fandango loves Tyler and stick up for him no matter what. (Tumblr:@transboy-tyler-official)


End file.
